You are my inspiration
by Eowynd
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot sobre Loki, desde que cae por el abismo a final de la pelicula de Thor, hasta que su hermano regresa con él a Asgard al final de los Avengers. ¿acaso nadie lloro al principe perdido? ¿Acaso nadie ama al principe de cabellos oscuros y deslumbrantes ojos verdes? Loki x Sigyn. Thor x Jane


"**You are My Inspiration"**

THOR / AVENGERS / LOKY ODINSON/ SIGYN LOKISWIFE (*)

Aclaraciones: Todo es de Marvel / Mitología Nórdica / Otros Derechos

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡No!

¡Loki!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Es curioso, como las palabras pueden cambiar, en un simple momento, según el lugar y quien las diga. Odín, el Padre de Todo, había dicho esas mismas palabras hacia pocos minutos en el puente que unía al Bifrost con Asgard, antes de que su hijo menor se dejara caer por el borde hacia el vacio. Sus palabras habían sido dichas con… decepción, como si no supiera que había hecho mal, pero al mismo tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta de todos los sucesos que los llevaron hasta aquí.

Si hubiera escuchado a su esposa, en no postergar su descanso…

Si no hubiera entrado en el sueño de Odín en un momento tan inoportuno…

Si hubiera podido explicarle a Loki, que no era una reliquia robada…

Eran demasiados _Si…_ para su gusto…

Y Frigga…

Como le diría a su esposa…

Para quien no podría querer a Loki aún más, si lo hubiera parido ella misma…

Y Sigyn…

Sigyn Lokiswife, la esposa de su hijo Loki. Diosa de la Fidelidad, Lealtad y Pureza…

La única en todos los 9 reinos, que amaba a Loki, por ser él, Loki, no el hijo de Odín, o el hijo de Laufey, o príncipe de Asgard. ¿Qué le dirían a ella?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡No!

¡Loki!

Es curioso, como las palabras pueden cambiar, en un simple momento, según el lugar y quien las diga. En el salón del trono, se hallan Thor y Odín contándole a Frigga y Sigyn del destino del más joven miembro masculino de la familia real, y esas palabras habían salido de la boca de su joven esposa al oír su trágico fin, antes de desvanecerse y tener que ser recogida por su hermano del corazón, Thor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La muerte de Loki, había desatado una gran tristeza en todos los Aesir y Vanir de Asgard. El Dios de las travesuras, a pesar de todo, era querido y respetado por su pueblo, como un hombre de gran inteligencia y poderosa magia.

Los ritos fúnebres tuvieron lugar con una barca vacía, ya que no habían podido recuperar el cuerpo de Loki. Se colocaron ropas nuevas, de la más fina tela, junto a diversos objetos del príncipe para que lo acompañaran en la otra vida, mientras que todo Asgard despedía la barcaza ardiente en el mar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Frio…

Oscuridad…

Infinito…

Dolor…

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado vagando en el vacio?

¿Un minuto?

¿Un año?

¿Eones?

¿Cuánto más faltaría para llegar al fin del mundo?

¿Llegaría a Hellheim?

¿Su hija Hella, lo recibiría con misericordia?

¿Y su familia en Asgard?

No… no eran su familia…

Eran una mentira…

Toda su vida había sido una mentira, una enorme, dorada y demasiado larga mentira…

Por eso es que se había vuelto el Dios de las mentiras…

Su padre… ¡No! No su padre, Odín, el padre de Thor…

Su madre… ¡no! Sólo una mujer que le tenía lastima…

Su hermano… ¡no! Sólo el príncipe dorado de Asgard… su futuro rey…

Ninguno de ellos era nada suyo, por eso Odín siempre prefirió a Thor, porque por mucho que Loki se esforzara, un gigante de hielo, jamás se sentaría en el trono dorado de Asgard, mandando sobre los Aesir y los Vanir.

Por eso se había dejado caer al vacío, era la única forma de terminar con toda la mentira que era su vida…

Entonces unos ojos dorados, cubrieron sus pensamientos…

Sigyn…

Su esposa…

A su lado por casi un milenio…

La que le había dado dos hijos… Vali y Nari…. su orgullo y su vida….

Ellos si eran reales, la única verdad en su vida. Sus hijos eran suyos, sin importar si él era Aesir o Jotün. Y su esposa lo ama y había estado a su lado incluso, cuando los enanos le habían cosido los labios. Decidió que había sido un estúpido por dejarlos y con sus escasas fuerzas, comenzó a reunir su magia para tratar de asirse de las ramas de Ygdrasil, y poder volver a Asgard o alguno de los reinos conocidos, para así estar con su familia, su verdadera familia, su esposa Sigyn y sus hijos, con todos ellos.

Fenris, No descansaría hasta saber que había hecho con el su pad… no, Odín.

Jormüngander, aún debería estar en Midgar, en sus profundos océanos.

Hella, era la guardiana del reino de los muertos, una reina por derecho propio…

Si, ellos eran su única verdad en esta vida, y es tiempo de volver con ellos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Dónde estaba?

¿En qué parte de Ygdrasil, habría salido?

Parecía un pedazo de roca muerta, sin vida, sin una estrella solar cercana…

Decidió descansar un momento, necesitaba más magia para saber donde estaba y así poder volver con su esposa e hijos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Frio…

Oscuridad…

Sangre…

Dolor…

Sudor…

Hedor…

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado siendo 'interrogado' por estas criaturas?

¿Un minuto?

¿Un año?

¿Eones?

¿Cuánto más faltaría para que se aburrieran de él y le concedieran la muerte?

¿Qué querían de él?

¿Lo usarían como carnada contra su padre? ¡No! Odín, no su padre. Él no tenía padre, el que lo pario lo abandono a morir y para el otro solo era una reliquia que había perdido su uso.

¿Pensaban que su familia en Asgard, arriesgaría todo por su segundo hijo?

No… no eran su familia…

Eran una mentira… el líder, el Otro, como se hacía llamar, estaría muy decepcionado, si esa era su idea. Podían romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero jamás lograrían nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- El Asgardiano, es más resistente de lo esperado, señor –decía el Otro, al pie de la escalera- su magia lo hace sanar más rápido de lo común en un miembro de la familia real.

- entonces si el dolor físico no funciona, procederemos con el dolor mental. Usa sus recuerdos en su contra, envenena sus pensamientos. Usa la Gema de la Mente, y no regreses hasta que el Asgardiano, sea nuestro aliado.

- se hará como diga señor

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Mientes!

- ¿lo crees? Odín ha hecho esto antes, ¿no es cierto Asgardiano? –decía el Otro, sujetando la Gema de la Mente, cerca de la cabeza de Loki- Odín dijo que era imposible que hubieras hecho todo tu sólo, que tenias que haber sido ayudado por alguien, y ¿quién te es mas leal que tu esposa? Nadie, ni siquiera tu hermano. Odín la culpo de traición, la hizo ver como mataban a sus hijos y luego la exilio a los calabozos más profundos y oscuros del castillo, a marchitarse como una flor arrancada de la tierra.

- ¡No! ¡Es Mentira! ¡Tiene que serlo!

- ¿acaso Odín no te quito a tus hijos Fenris y Jormüngander? ¿Escondiéndolos en reinos olvidados, prohibiéndote verlos? ¿No envió a tu única hija a Hellheim, cuando apenas era una niña? ¿Por qué no iba a hacerle esto a tu esposa?

- ¡No! ¡Sigyn! –gritaba Loki, pero con el ultimo eco del nombre de su esposa, sus ojos adquirieron el color azulado de la Gema de la Mente, haciéndole saber al Otro, que su trabajo estaba cumplido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Loki! –fue el grito que salió de labios de su esposa, al verlo entrar encadenado, y con ese horrendo artefacto en la boca. Frigga, su madre, trataba de mantener la compostura, pero su expresión de horror y sus ojos con lágrimas, la traicionaban. Incluso Odín parecía estupefacto ante la visión de su segundo hijo. Loki los miraba como abstraído, como si no entendiera que estaba pasando.

- Thor –dijo Odín- sácale ese artefacto a tu hermano, para que pueda hablar –el rubio príncipe lo hace y lo arroja a un lado. Con esto se revela las marcas a lo largo de sus mejillas. Sigyn, no aguanto más y salió corriendo hacia su esposo.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Loki, fue algo que nadie esperaba, en vez de alegrarse de verla, palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿qué clase de truco es este? ¿Por qué insistes en torturarme Odín? –comenzó a gritar, en medio del salón

- Hermano, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu esposa? –Thor, lo miraba sin entender.

- Odín la encerró en los calabozos más oscuros de Asgard –decía Loki- Odín la culpo de traición, la hizo ver como mataban a nuestros hijos. Esta mujer no es Sigyn. ¿Por qué me torturas así, Odín? ¿Tanto odias al Jotün que trajiste de Jotünheim? Si ese es el caso, debiste dejarme morir en el frio, con el resto de los míos.

- hijo mío –decía Frigga- ¿Qué dices? Nosotros jamás le haríamos algo así a Sigyn, ella es una princesa de Asgard.

- ¿Y mis hijos? ¿Acaso no eran parte de la familia real de Asgard? –Continuaba gritando Loki. Sigyn, no resistió más y se acerco a su esposo, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y viendo directamente en sus ojos

- Loki, mi esposo, ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Fueron los Chitauri? –entonces Sigyn, quien había heredado magia de agua y sanación de su abuelo, y su sangre Vanir, vio las sombras y manchas que corrompían su mente- ¡Por las ramas de Ygdrasil! ¡Mi reina! –Dijo girando su cabeza hacia Frigga- esas bestias envenenaron la mente de mi esposo, necesitamos a los sanadores.

Frigga se acerco hacia su hijo, bajo la atenta mirada de Thor y Odín, que aun no estaban seguros de lo que estaba pasando, y tomando el lugar de Sigyn, se coloco frente a su hijo y utilizando su magia, confirmo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

- Odín, mi esposo, Sigyn está diciendo la verdad. Permíteme llevarlo con los sanadores del palacio, luego podremos obtener más respuestas. –el Dios de todos, solo asintió a su esposa con la cabeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thor estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento, desquitando toda su furia con los hombres y mujeres que estaban allí y que se atrevían a enfrentarse con él, luego de haber destruido su cuarto en el palacio.

Los sanadores del palacio, les habían dado devastadoras noticias sobre el estado de salud de Loki. Todo su cuerpo presentaba heridas, huesos fracturados, músculos desgarrados, cicatrices, cortes, tendones inflamados, e incluso los sanadores llegaron a decirle que al vaciar el poco contenido de su estomago, encontraron restos de lo que parecía ser la propia lengua de Loki, y esto hizo a Thor sentirse nauseabundo, de solo pensar como los Chitauri se las habían arreglado para conseguir cortarle la lengua y hacérsela tragar. Y luego estaba toda la desnutrición, deshidratación y agotamiento extremo que presentaba su cuerpo en general.

Y luego estaban las heridas mentales. Los sanadores, no estaban seguros de que veneno habían usado los Chitauri, pero los daños hechos a la mente del príncipe, eran evidentes y extensos. Los Chitauri, se habían dedicado a retorcer sus recuerdos y emociones, usando todo el rencor y sentimientos frustrados acumulados en él, en contra de todos, para convertirlo en su títere y orquestar el ataque a Midgar.

- ¡Thor! -lo llamaba Sif, quien acompañada de Hoggun, Fandral y Volstag, había decidido rescatar a los pocos que aun quedaban en pie, luego de enfrentarse al príncipe- ¡Thor! ¡Contrólate o acabaras con todos los soldados de tu padre!

Sólo entonces Thor pareció reaccionar y entender que estaba haciendo.

- Thor, amigo, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –pregunto Fandral

- Sif, amigos, yo… -Thor respiraba entrecortadamente- si supieran…

- ¿por qué no vamos a tus cuartos y nos cuentas entonces? –Dijo Volstag- luces como un hombre en necesidad de un buen trago de alcohol.

- ciertamente, mi amigo –decía Thor- pero ni la cerveza más fuerte de los enanos, puede calmar la indignación y la furia asesina que siento, contra los Chitauri y su líder. Es como si todas mis batallas previas fueran un juego, y ahora realmente comenzara la verdadera guerra.

- ¿Tan mal, huh? –dijo Fandral arqueando una ceja.

- Vengan mis amigos, salgamos de aquí, para que les cuente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_- Loki, mi amor, ¿Qué torturas hicieron contigo esas bestias? –_pensaba Sigyn mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Loki, quien se encontraba en algo que, para un habitante de Midgar parecería una tina llena de agua fría, rodeado por una luz dorada, producida por las piedras de sanación colocadas a su alrededor. Siendo, de sangre, hijo de un Jotün, el agua helada, de hecho ayudaría con la sanación, acelerándola. La diosa soltó un profundo suspiro, por alguna razón siempre parecía que a Loki le tocaba el palito corto, en todas las situaciones.

No pudo evitar recordar el incidente con el cabello de Sif, todo producto de una broma, que escalo demasiado alto, derivando en que Loki fuera a ver a los enanos, en especial a los hijos de Ivaldi, que eran los mas famosos artesanos en ese momento, y les pidió una peluca mágica que cuando Sif se la pusiera, se convertiría en su propio cabello. Además les pidió que hicieran regalos para Freyr y Odín, con quienes también quería disculparse, por otras bromas.

Los hijos de Ivaldi crearon, además de la peluca crearon un barco para Frey, llamado Skíðblaðnir y la lanza de Odín, Gungnir. Todo hubiera salido si bien, si Loki no le hubiera apostado a Brok, que nadie era capaz de competir contra las habilidades de los hijos de Ivaldi. Brok aposto que su hermano Sindre era capaz de hacer cosas aún más maravillosas, y entonces Loki tuvo la idea de apostar su cabeza. Ambos hermanos aceptaron y a pesar de que Loki, hizo lo imposible para hacerlos fracasar, Sindre logró crear el jabalí de Frey, Gullinbursti, el anillo de Odín, Draupnir y el martillo de Thor, Mjölnir. Los dioses, juzgaron que eran superiores a los trabajos de los hijos de Ivaldi. Si bien Loki había apostado su cabeza, logró escaparse aduciendo que no podían cortarle la cabeza porque el cuello no lo había apostado y seguía siendo suyo

- _Y mientras todos obtuvieron, fantásticos regalos, Loki lo único que obtuvo fue que le cosieran los labios por un tiempo, con la excusa de que "su lengua era más peligrosa que 10.000 de los soldados de elite de Odín" (*)_

- princesa Sigyn –la saludo Eir, la diosa jefa del pabellón de sanación.

- ¿cómo esta mi esposo, Eir? ¿Se va a recuperar? –pregunto ella sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Loki

- físicamente, el príncipe Loki es mas resistente de lo que parece, y su cuerpo está recuperándose con rapidez y a buen paso –dijo ella

- ¿Y su mente? Loki, ¿él… nos va recordar? ¿A mi…? ¿A sus hijos…?

- el daño hecho a la mente del príncipe Loki, está aún por determinar, pero lo más probable es que no tenga problemas para recordar su pasado mas lejano o mediano, como a los reyes, su hermano, o a su esposa e hijos, con respecto a su pasado más reciente, desde su caída por el Bifrost hasta su ataque a midgard, aún no estamos seguros puesto que para eso necesitamos determinar el daño hecho y en ese aspecto necesitamos esperar a que el príncipe recupere la conciencia, para poder hacernos una idea.

- gracias Eir –dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

- de nada princesa…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El ambiente dentro del cuarto de Thor, se sentía muy pesado luego de la revelación del rubio Príncipe a sus amigos, sobre el estado de salud del príncipe más joven.

- Ojala, pudiera decirte algo para confortarte Thor, pero Loki es el de la lengua de plata –dijo Fandral tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- ¿y qué dicen los sanadores? –pregunto Hoggun.

- físicamente, Loki tiene buenas posibilidades de recuperación, están más preocupados por el daño mental que sufrió. Hasta que no recupere la conciencia y puedan hablar con él, no están seguros de que tanto daño fue hecho o de cuanto recuerda de todo lo que sucedió desde el día de mí coronación –comento Thor con la cabeza baja y una cerveza en la mano.

- ¿Entonces es posible que no recuerde que él es adoptado? –Dijo Sif- ¿Qué él es…?

Sif dejo las palabras sin terminar, puesto que todo Asgard creía a Loki un héroe, había matado él solo a Laufey cuando entro en la recamara de Odín, mientras dormía, y había batallado con Thor en el puente, por intentar castigar a los habitantes de Jotünheim por su osadía. Si él príncipe no recordaba nada de esto, ¿Deberían decirle? ¿Sería mejor que continuara creyéndose Aesir? ¿Dejarlo vivir una mentira?

- ¿y la princesa Sigyn? –pregunto Hoggun repentinamente

- a su lado en la sala de sanación –dijo Thor- no se ha separado de Loki ni un momento. Ella es la única que nunca lo ha juzgado o le ha hecho daño. Creo que deberíamos aprender más de ella.

- ¿a qué te refieres Thor? –pregunto Volstag.

- Loki siempre ha sido subestimado, por su magia, en vez de reconocer su mente de estratega, y todo lo que ha hecho por Asgard en el campo de batalla y en las reuniones diplomáticas. De ahora en adelante, cualquiera que se burle de Loki, o de cualquier otro practicante de magia, se enfrentara a mi ira. Debemos hacer que la gente comience a valorar más a nuestros hechiceros. Ayúdenme a correr la voz, desde hoy nadie volverá a despreciar a los hechiceros del reino, ni a reírse de gente que como Sif y mi hermano se atreven a desafiar las costumbres y también debemos hacer que la gente deje de odiar a los Jotün.

- las dos primeras, podemos hacerlas Thor, la última va a tomar más tiempo –dijo Hoggun

- ¿Qué es el tiempo para nosotros, los Asgardianos, querido Hoggun? –Dijo Fandral- piénsalo como una aventura más, para nuestro libro.

Thor sonrió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Loki abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo como si una manada de gigantes de hielo, le hubiera pasado por encima con todo y armas. Lo primero que noto fue la blancura de todo lo que le rodeaba y los enormes techos dorados. Lo siguiente que noto fue una blanca mano que con suavidad le acariciaba la frente.

- trata de no moverte, mi príncipe –decía Sigyn- los sanadores no quieren que te esfuerces demasiado.

- ¿Sigyn? –dijo moviendo levemente su cabeza para poder ver a su esposa. Hacia tanto que no la veía a ella o a sus hijos, que parecía querer guardar su rostro a fuego en sus recuerdos. Tenía largos y ondulados cabellos castaños con tonos rojizos, ojos color ámbar-dorados, y piel blanca como la nieve. Era delgada, pero de curvas muy femeninas, y algo más baja de estatura que su marido- ¿Vali y Nari, están contigo?

- están con la reina, mi amor –dijo ella acomodando unos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja de Loki- debes descansar.

- ¿están bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Vali y Nari, están bien, y esperando por ti. Llevas un mes descansando y recuperándote amor. Todos te están esperando.

- ¿Todos? ¿Odín también? –dijo con un leve dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

- La reina y Thor, han estado tomando turnos para estar a tu lado, y con los niños. Si hubieras despertado un poco antes, habrías encontrado a dos personas sentadas a tu lado. –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Thor? ¿Aquí? Seguramente para evitar que me escapara…

- no mi amor, para ser el primero en verte despertar y asegurarse de que estarás haciendo bromas y trucos por muchos milenios. Y la reina, para asegurarse de que su hijo no se le fuera al Valhalla tan pronto.

- Valhalla…. Lo dudo, no después de lo que he hecho. Hellheim suena más probable, por lo menos, Hella será buena conmigo –decía Loki, quien sentía el cuerpo embotado.

- no digas eso mi príncipe. Tu sabes que has hecho muchísimo por Asgard y que tienes un lugar en la mesa de los guerreros del Valhalla –dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos- ahora bebe esto y descansa, aún tienes muchas heridas, y tu cuerpo aún esta estresado –finalizo dándole un liquido dorado con la ayuda de un pequeño vaso.

- Sigyn… yo no te merezco…

- pero que dices Loki…

- desde el comienzo, has sido demasiado buena para mí, y ahora… que sé la clase de monstruo que soy…

- ¿de qué hablas Loki? –pregunto mientras se daba cuenta de que su esposo si recordaba esa parte de su vida.

- soy un Jotün, Sigyn. El monstruo del cual los padres les advierten a sus hijos… Debes dejarme, llévate a los niños contigo, lejos de aquí. Alfelheim, Svartálfaheim, o incluso Vanaheim (*). Si, Vanaheim. Ahí estarán a salvo de mí, de… -pero Loki no pudo continuar, puesto que ella lo callo con un beso. Un beso con el cual le quería demostrar todo lo que había sentido, desde que lo conoció, cuando lo creyó muerto, hasta ahora que lo había recuperado.

- ¿Y porque, por las ramas de Ygdrasil, querría yo, llevarme a mis hijos lejos de su padre, y separarme de mi esposo? Especialmente a esos reinos tan lejanos de Asgard.

- Sigyn, si tú me vieras como soy realmente…

- ¿te refieres a esa hermosa piel azul color cielo, con esas intrincadas líneas sobre ella, y esos ojos como rubíes? Porque de ser así, te estoy viendo en este instante, y realmente te encuentro hermoso, mi príncipe.

Esto causo la inmediata reacción de Loki, quien se sentó de un solo movimiento en lo que al principio él creía que era una cama, para darse cuenta de en realidad estaba rodeado de paños húmedos y cuencos con hielo, en lo que parecía una bañera grande. Y no solo eso, pudo notar como todo su cuerpo era azul Jotün, con uñas negras y probablemente ojos rojos. Lo siguiente que proceso en su cabeza, fue que su esposa lo había visto y además besado en esa forma.

- ¿Sigyn? ¿Tú…? ¿Por qué?

- Loki, podrías tener cuernos de verdad saliendo de tu cabeza, y yo aún así te querría mi príncipe. No me importa si te ves como Aesir, Jotün, Vanir o cabra montañesa, te querría igual, que como te he venido queriendo todos estos siglos. ¿Sabes por qué Loki?

- no…

- porque lo que me gusta de ti esta por dentro, es tú forma de ser, el cómo me haces reír, lo mucho que nos quieres a mí y a los niños. El Loki, que conozco que es capaz de poner de cabeza a la guardia real del palacio con sus trucos, o que hace las cenas divertidas, al transformar el pedazo de jabalí que Volstag comía en la bota de tú hermano Thor. Ese Loki que hace mi vida, tan diferente a las de las demás mujeres Asgardianas. Si yo quisiera una vida simple, me habría casado con alguien como Thor o Theoric. Quien cuando está feliz se ríe, o esta triste llora, una persona simple, que habría hecho una vida simple, y aburrida luego de un par de siglos. Contigo a mi lado mí príncipe, mi vida es todo menos simple y aburrida –decía ella sin dejar de acariciar su pelo y su rostro. Antes de poner un espejo frente a su rostro.

- puede que te veas azul, pero tus facciones siguen siendo las mismas, Loki. Por eso quiero que dejes de pensar en ti como un monstruo, porque no lo eres, ¿de acuerdo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- no puedo creer que no haya estado aquí cuando despertaste hermano –decía Thor, sentado al lado de la cama de este, mientras Frigga estaba sentada al frente del rubio.

- Lo importante es que tú hermano esta mejor ahora –decía Frigga- además, tú estabas muy entretenido cuidando a Vali y Nari

- tengo miedo de pensar en que les habrás enseñado a mis hijos Thor –decía Loki, ahora con sus rasgos normales.

- No seas cruel hermano. Vali y Nari, son unos niños excelentes. Vali tiene gran potencial para ser un guerrero y Nari, hace hechizos muy similares a los que tú hacías a su edad. Son dignos herederos de Asgard.

- ¿quién más sabe de que soy un Jotün? –pregunto repentinamente Loki

- sólo nosotros, Sigyn y Eir, para el resto de Asgard, sigues siendo el mismo Loki de siempre –dijo Frigga- aunque claro, que hay algunas opiniones divididas en cuanto a los últimos hechos.

- ¿Qué hechos? –pregunto Loki

- bueno, luego del destierro de tu hermano Thor, y el intento de asesinato de tú padre, muchos Asgardianos creen que el que hayas sido capaz de matar a Laufey tu solo, prueba que a pesar de todo, eres leal a Asgard y un guerrero capaz. Algunos encuentran tu idea de usar el Bifrost como arma de destrucción algo no muy honorable, pero varios dicen que los Jotün no merecen que gastemos mas sangre en ellos –explicaba Frigga- con todo, eres considerado un héroe, especialmente luego de que cayeras al vacio y los funerales tuvieran que ser hechos en una barcaza vacía.

- ¿de verdad, me lloraron, cuando… cuando me deje caer al vacío? –pregunto incrédulo, puesto que no le había creído a Thor cuando lo dijo.

- ¡por supuesto! –Exclamo Frigga, impresionada de que su hijo pudiera creer lo contrario –eres un príncipe de Asgard, eres mi hijo, ¿Cómo crees que no íbamos a llorar tu muerte? ¿Acaso sabes lo mucho que Sigyn y yo nos alegramos cuando Heimdall, dijo que estabas vivo y en Midgard? La pobre de Sigyn, parecía alma en pena, de la tristeza de no tenerte cerca. Lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida.

- ella te ama muchísimo hermano, todo Asgard pudo verlo durante este tiempo –dijo Thor.

- He sido un terrible esposo para ella –murmuro Loki, casi más para sí mismo que para Frigga y Thor

- mi cielo, nadie es perfecto y ella te ama tal cual eres. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo? –preguntaba Frigga.

- de ella puedo creerlo madre, pero de… otros… -dijo y Thor no pudo evitar sentirse culpable sin quererlo. ¿Cuántas veces de niño había dicho que al ser rey mataría a todos los Jotün? Podrían haber sido juegos de niños, pero ahora su hermano ya no confiaba en él. ¿Podrían volver a ser los amigos de antes?

- Loki, déjame contarte una historia –dijo Frigga, repentinamente.

- ¿va a comenzar con "Erase una vez…? –pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

- si así lo quieres –dijo ella con infinita paciencia…

- "Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un reino de altas murallas y dorados palacios, donde vivían un rey, su reina y su único hijo y primer príncipe, un bebe de rubios cabellos, que los había hecho muy felices. Además la reina estaba esperando un nuevo bebe, los que los tenía aún más contentos.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad en el reino, puesto que estaban en guerra y esta se extendía por muchos siglos, haciendo que el rey estuviera lejos de su amada.

La reina se preocupaba por él, su único consuelo el bebe que traía en su vientre, pero un día terribles noticias llegaron a la reina. Su esposo estaba herido de gravedad en el campo de batalla, había perdido un ojo, y los sanadores batallaban por salvarlo.

Esas noticias, hicieron que la reina perdiera el bebe que estaba esperando, sumiéndola en una gran tristeza…" -Thor quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la reina lo cayo con un gesto de la mano.

- "La reina lloraba en su cuarto por su esposo y su bebe, mientras que en el palacio la gente lloraba por la reina y el cuarto del bebe vacio.

Pasado un tiempo, el rey regreso al palacio con sus hombres, con un ojo menos, pero vivo, para felicidad de la reina, pero el rey no regreso sólo…

Entre todas las reliquias y botines de guerra el rey traía un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, el cual mostro a la reina en privado en su cuarto.

Era el más hermoso bebé, que la reina hubiera visto, con cabellos oscuros como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como botón de rosa y los ojos más verdes y brillantes que hubiera visto jamás…

- ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto la reina molesta, creyendo que el rey le había sido infiel mientras estaba lejos y ahora traía al hijo de esa mujer al palacio.

- Este bebé, estaba abandonado en el templo principal de los Jotün –dijo el rey- abandonado a morir y sacrificado a la muerte, por ser considerado muy débil y pequeño para vivir entre los de su gente. Su llanto era lo único que se oía en el campo de batalla. Mi reina, este niño puede ser la unión que necesitamos entre ambos reinos para garantizar la paz… -dijo mientras que le colocaba al bebé entre sus brazos. El bebe al estar frente a la reina sonrío y ella lloro…

Lloro de vergüenza, puesto que le habían enseñado que todos los Jotün eran criaturas inferiores, sin embargo el bebe frente a ella, lucia exactamente igual a su primogénito cuando nació.

Lloro de pena, por la cuna vacía en un cuarto no muy lejano

Lloro de rabia, al pensar en que alguien había dejado abandonado a morir un bebe perfectamente sano como ese, cuando ella había perdido al suyo, sin conocerlo

Lloro por el destino de la madre y el padre de este bebé, ¿serían alguno de los cadáveres del campo de batalla? ¿Habrían entregado voluntariamente al bebé?

La reina asió fuertemente contra su pecho al bebe y lo llevo al cuarto de su hijo, seguida del rey…

El niño al verlos a ambos corrió hacia sus padres, abrazándose de las rodillas del rey, y entonces la reina, se arrodillo para mostrarle al bebe.

- hijo, mira…

- ¿Qué es eso mamá?

- No es un 'esto', es un 'quien', es tú nuevo hermano…

- ¿hermano?

- Si, Thor, tú hermano Loki…

- mi hermano Loki –dijo como probando las palabras- ¿Qué es un hermano?

- un hermano, puede ser muchas cosas Thor –dijo la reina- puede ser tu mejor amigo, tu compañero de armas, alguien quien siempre estará ahí para cuidar tu espalda, para apoyarte, para corregirte cuando sea necesario, incluso para jugarte bromas.

- ¿y yo que soy?

- Tu eres el hermano de Loki, así que tú podrías ser todo eso para él así como el podría ser todo eso para ti –dijo la reina, mientras lo ayudaba a sostener el bebe entre sus pequeños brazos.

- me gusta mi hermano Loki, mamá –dijo el pequeño príncipe.

Y entonces, la familia real obtuvo un cuarto integrante, completando la familia, y haciendo a ambos reyes muy felices"

- ¿y qué paso luego? –pregunto Loki, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- "ambos príncipes crecieron, siendo amados, tanto por la reina como por el rey. El mayor era como un día de verano, con piel bronceada y cabellos dorados, mientras que el menor era como un día de invierno, su piel blanca como la nieve de los árboles y cabellos de ébano. Al mayor le gustaban las armas. Al menor la magia. Ambos sobresalientes en su área. Y la reina los amaba a ambos por igual en su corazón. Sin embargo, una sombra nublaba siempre su mente, relacionada con decirle la verdad al menor de sus hijos, sobre su origen, porque de un modo u otro estas cosas siempre salen a la luz, pero el rey se negaba diciendo que sólo ellos dos sabían la verdad, y que el príncipe jamás podría enterarse de esta. Pero entonces la verdad salió a la luz, de la peor forma posible y el príncipe se lleno de dolor y resentimiento, a pesar de lo que la reina trato de hablar con él. Y creyendo que no pertenecía a ningún lado, se dejo caer en el vacío.

- ¿Qué paso con la reina? –pregunto Thor

- La reina, sigue esperando a que su hijo recuerde la única verdad en su vida

- ¿Qué verdad? –pregunto Loki

- que sin importar quienes fueron los que lo trajeron al mundo, los que los criaron, o a quienes conoce, tiene un hogar en Asgard, una madre que lo ama, un hermano que se preocupa por él, una esposa que le es leal y unos hijos que lo adoran –dijo Frigga- Tal vez entonces su hijo regrese a su lado, se perdone y encuentre a sí mismo.

- ¿y el rey? La reina los nombro a todos, menos a él –dijo Loki mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.

- Loki, nunca dudes que tu padre te ama. Odín es terco como un burro cuando quiere serlo, y nunca le ha sido fácil admitir cuando ha equivocado el rumbo.

- estaba cubierto hasta las rodillas de sangre de Jotün, ¿Por qué iba a querer traer uno a su casa? –decía Loki, y Thor no podía evitar pensar lo mismo.

- Porque tu padre, es mitad Jotün por parte de su madre (*) –dijo Frigga, causando una enorme impresión en ambos príncipes- pocos lo recuerdan, pero Odín es hijo de Bor, un Asgardiano y Bestla, una gigante de hielo. Lo que pasa es que luego de vivir en Asgard y de ser coronado rey, la magia de este reino, ha borrado la herencia Jotün de Odín casi por completo, y sospecho que esperaba que algo similar pasara contigo, y que así no fuera necesario decirte nunca la verdad, porque para entonces serías Aesir como nosotros.

- Madre, no entiendo –dijo Thor- ¿Cómo Laufey llego al trono entonces?

- Laufey, tomo el poder por la fuerza guiando una revolución contra tu abuela Bestla y su padre. Logro tomarse el poder y esto fue el origen de la guerra contra los Jotün, puesto que luego de matarlos a ambos, usaron el poder del tesoro de los gigantes para atacar otros reinos, como Midgard –iba explicando Frigga- Supongo que Odín debe haber visto mucho de sí mismo en Loki, cuando lo recogió en el templo, puede ser que las noticias de mi perdida llegaran a sus oídos, pueden ser muchas cosas, pero nunca dudes que tu padre te ama Loki. O de que eres mi hijo. –finalizo limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de este.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿estás seguro hermano? –preguntaba Thor mientras lo veía arreglar su equipaje.

- Si, Thor. Necesito estar lejos de Asgard con Sigyn y los niños, al menos un tiempo.

- pero, ¿van a volver, cierto?

- Si, Thor. Sigyn, quiere conocer a la mortal que te tiene tan contento y los niños quieren conocer Midgard, así que vamos a regresar.

- ¿pronto?

- ¡Thor! Suenas, como las viejas del mercado, cuando comentan rumores. Ni siquiera nuestra madre, me hizo tantas preguntas –Thor secretamente estaba muy contento de que Loki dijera "nuestra" en vez de "tu madre"

- Hermano, se que tú y yo nunca veremos Asgard con los mismos ojos –comenzó Thor- y ahora más que nunca, tienes menos razones que antes para quedarte aquí, pudiendo hacer tu hogar en otros reinos como Vanaheim o incluso midgard. Pero creo que ambos estamos conscientes de que nunca podre ser tan buen rey para Asgard, contigo en Vanaheim, como podría serlo teniéndote como mi primer ministro y consejero principal. Tú ves las cosas de puntos de vista que yo jamás tendré, y eres el único que ve mis faltas por lo que son, mis errores y no los de alguien más. Sé que soy egoísta, pero quiero que mis hijos tengan a su tío y a sus primos, lo más cerca posible mientras crezcan.

- vaya, vaya, parece que juntarte con esa mortal te está haciendo más inteligente y sensato, tiene toda mi aprobación –dijo riéndose del leve rubor de su hermano- avísame cuando la traigas a ver a Odín para ayudarte con las pruebas que le pondrá de seguro.

- Loki, quiero que tengas esto para tu viaje –dijo pasándole una pequeña caja de metal, bellamente labrada. El príncipe al abrirla, vio una flauta de metal y una llave dorada.

- ¿Y esto es para…?

- bueno, dicen que la música calma a las bestias más salvajes, incluso las marinas, y como no sabemos la clase de criaturas que encontraras, me pareció adecuado tenerla, en tu viaje.

- ¿y la llave?

- por mi vida que no puedo recordar hermano que cerradura abre, pero con tu inteligencia estoy seguro que tu lo sabrás cuando lo necesites –sonrió el rubio, antes de darle un abrazo

- cuídate Loki, y recuerda, te quiero en casa con _**todos**_ mis sobrinos –dijo en el oído de su hermano menor

- Thor… gracias…

En ese momento Thor lo soltó y salió del cuarto con una última sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(*) LOKY ODINSON/ SIGYN LOKISWIFE (*): Aparentemente en los comics, y en la antigüedad, la gente solía usar patronímicos, es decir, el nombre del padre, o incluso la ciudad de origen, como apellido. De hecho, en la película Avengers, vemos que cuando Thor está conversando con Loki, este le dice Odinson, haciendo referencia a su parentaje. En el caso de Sigyn, el termino Lokiswife, hace alusión a la relación que tiene con su esposo Loki.

(*) _"su lengua era más peligrosa que 10.000 de los soldados de elite de Odín" (*): _Esta información del mito se obtuvo de wiki pedía.

(*) Alfelheim, Svartálfaheim, o incluso Vanaheim (*): El reino de los enanos, los elfos y los Vanir.

(*) Porque tu padre, es mitad Jotün por parte de su madre (*): Verídico. Sacado de wiki pedía. Odín es hijo de Bor y Bestla, quien era una gigante de hielo.


End file.
